Megami no Ai
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Despues de la declaracion de amor de Seiya, Athena y Saori emprenden un viaje que cambiara sus vidas. Secuela de "Seinto no Ai". Un recorrido por todos los componentes del amor.


**MEGAMI NO AI**

**El amor de una diosa**

**Por Saori-Luna**

"_-Ahora lo entiendo- susurré en su oído, mientras la abrazaba- te amo Saori."_

En aquel momento, la parte de mí que era humana se estremeció de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras, tan largamente anheladas, y respondió inmediatamente cerrando el abrazo; sin embargo, la parte de mí que era divina hizo sonar todas sus señales de alerta, y al final terminó obligándome a hacer lo que mejor sabía: salir huyendo.

Pude sentir la inquietud en el cosmo de Seiya cuando me separé, y no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos antes de pedirle, con la voz quebrada:

-Puedes dejarme a solas, por favor?

Sentí su confusión y su duda embargar mi mente y cuerpo antes de marcharse de la habitación; ya era demasiado tarde, el lazo estaba hecho y podía verlo brillando anudado a mi dedo meñique. Entonces escuché un tenue _–lo siento- _ y sólo alcancé a colocarle el cerrojo a la puerta, antes de derrumbarme a llorar, dejando que su tristeza y la mía se fundieran en una sola.

Era ya muy tarde cuando tomé la decisión, la primera de una gran secuencia que terminaría por cambiar mi vida.

"_No está permitido que el amor de Athena sea vertido sobre un solo caballero… el amor de Athena debe ser para todos sus caballeros por igual"_

Las palabras de Mu ese día en la fuente de Athena resonaban con más fuerza que antes, mientras descendía del avión en la soleada Atenas. Afortunadamente el clima justificaba los lentes oscuros, ya que aquella mañana ni el mejor de los maquillajes había podido retirar mis ojeras ni justificar los ojos hinchados. Tras llorar toda la noche, había tomado una decisión: tenía que ir a casa.

Y por casa no me refería exactamente al Santuario.

Mientras el auto se dirigía al monte Olimpo, Athena pensaba en que sería mucho más fácil si ella pudiera desplazarse por sí sola hasta los aposentos de su padre; sin embargo, esa era una de las limitaciones del estar en un cuerpo humano. Otra, era que su contraparte humana solía desarrollar deseos alternos a los de ella; generalmente no tenía problema en dejar que esos deseos se cumplieran, menos cuando servían para sus propósitos, como cuando la pequeña Sasha había decidido por sí misma viajar el Santuario. Pero esta ocasión era diferente.

Finalmente, y después de varios ciclos de reencarnaciones, el Pegaso se había enamorado de la diosa, y Saori le correspondía. En cuanto a ella, ella sólo quería salir corriendo.

¿Acaso nadie se había preguntado nunca por qué Athena había optado por la soltería?

No era, como los mitos querían hacer creer, por su vinculación a la guerra, aunque si bien era cierto que es más complicado para un soldado tener una familia, miles de personas también lo hacían; tampoco era el mismo orgullo de Artemisa lo que la impulsaba a mantenerse virgen, ni era la total frigidez con la que le insultaba Afrodita con frecuencia.

El motivo era mucho más sencillo: su familia estaba completamente loca.

Cuando tu padre se ha comido a tu madre para evitar tu nacimiento, tu madrastra te ha amargado toda la vida, y has luchado a "muerte" con la mayoría de tus parientes; cuando incluso la tercera línea de la generación estaba teniendo problemas (como Eros y Perséfone) y la mayoría de los humanos involucrados habían terminado convertidos en otras especies o muertos, ¿no era la opción más lógica detener la línea familiar?

Sin embargo, Seiya había logrado ganarse un lugar en su corazón; el joven era un guerrero valiente como los antiguos, y el ciclo de reencarnaciones sólo había logrado fortalecerlo aún más, y Saori… Saori había sido un recipiente muy interesante desde el principio, su lejanía a Grecia en sus tempranos años de vida la habían dotado de una personalidad bastante definida que era fuerte, pero a la vez le permitía asumir el control cuando lo requería.

Al contrario de Hades y Poseidón, ella nunca había tenido ningún tipo de contratiempo con su recipiente, Saori nunca había intentado ponerse en su contra, hasta ahora.

Y tenía que aceptar que tenía todos los motivos, Seiya y Saori le habían prestado grandes servicios en esta vida, y se merecían estar juntos, sin embargo, su primer instinto era el de huida y autopreservación, no quería verse atrapada en ese carrusel de emociones que supone el amor, y a pesar de conocerlos, no podía confiar en que esos sentimientos fueran a ser eternos, porque ella conocía la eternidad y no había visto la primera pareja que sobreviviera a ella.

_-Es diferente para los humanos, tú lo sabes – _susurró la voz de Saori en su interior.

La humana había soportado pacientemente el torrente de imágenes que venían a la memoria de la diosa, y que incluían humanos muertos, familias destruidas, y muchos, muchos semidioses, y podía entender su miedo.

-¿Miedo? – dijo la diosa- ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo pueda tener miedo?

_-Bueno, yo lo tengo-_ dijo Saori, mientras a su vez le mostraba escenas perdidas de su infancia, la falta de padres, no sólo los suyos, sino de todos los huérfanos a su alrededor y sobre todo, la soledad, el sentirse incompleta, sentimiento que no se había evaporado ni siquiera cuando su lado divino había despertado, sólo hasta ese momento, ese abrazo, y ese Te Amo.

-Lo sé. Lo sé – replicó la diosa- por eso he venido hasta acá, tenemos que solucionar esto y lo haremos juntas.

Saori sonrió. Sabía que podía confiar en que ella siempre haría lo correcto, incluso en contra de su voluntad.

El monte Olimpo se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos; para los humanos parecería sólo otra montaña, pero Athena/Saori podía ver aquella realidad alterna, con templos dispersos a lado y lado del camino, no en vano el Santuario se había hecho a imagen y semejanza del camino sagrado al Olimpo.

Al final todo se resumía en una palabra:

Peregrinación.

Al igual que los guerreros ascendían a través de las doce casas para solicitar favores a Athena, los dioses ascendían a través de los doce templos del Olimpo para solicitar audiencia extraordinaria con Zeus.

_Y los humanos… los humanos siempre deben recorrer un largo camino antes de alcanzar su misión de vida- _susurró Saori.

Athena/Saori suspiró e inició el ascenso. Sabía que lo que iba a pedir no era fácil, y no estaba del todo segura que sus razones, principalmente humanas, fueran a convencer al Padre de los dioses, pero esperaba encontrar durante el camino algunas armas más para obtener su propósito.

-Después de todo al final del viaje siempre somos más sabios- pensó ella, recordando con ironía como a muchos de los héroes antiguos les había impuesto grandes recorridos, sin pensar en que alguna vez a ella le tocaría lo mismo.

El primer templo se alzó frente a sus ojos, sencillo en su estructura pero orgullosamente marcado con las sandalias y el casco alados; todo en el edificio hablaba de libertad, comenzando por las enormes corrientes de aire que circulaban entre las columnas.

Athena/Saori cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación; una de las razones de mayor peso para permanecer soltera era la libertad que poseía para hacer lo que quisiera y por un momento pensó en si realmente valía la pena continuar con el camino. Saori se revolvió molesta en su interior obligándola a abrir los ojos; para su sorpresa el panorama había cambiado por completo, dejando ver un lugar oscuro, casi abandonado, y permitiéndole sentir en el aire un extraño aroma a añejo.

-Felicitaciones Athena, o tal vez debería decir Saori? Has pasado la primera prueba del camino al Olimpo- dijo una voz tras ella.

Athena giró para encontrarse con el primero de los Olímpicos, el mensajero, Hermes.

-Saludos, Hermes. Solicito tu permiso para pasar a través de tu templo.

-Permiso concedido, mi apreciada hermana. Me siento honrado de tenerte de nuevo por aquí, hace mucho no te veía.

-Es cierto, no en esta encarnación. Podría pedirte que le avisaras a mi padre que estoy en camino?

-No te preocupes, es mi labor después de todo. Pero debo decirte que he de avisarle a todos a lo largo del camino, y me temo que algunos no serán tan amables como yo.

Athena sonrió. Había notado que la primera tentación frente al camino del amor que Saori había decidido seguir era el deseo de libertad, con un egoísmo de fondo que ella había creído humano, pero que ahora notaba que hacía tan parte de sí misma, como de la joven.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Hermes, muchas gracias. Puedo hacerte una última pregunta antes de continuar?

-Claro.

-Por qué está tan abandonado tu templo?

El joven dios sonrió con algo de incomodidad antes de contestar:

-Bueno, he dejado este templo un poco de lado desde mi matrimonio con Dríope. Podrías hacer de cuenta que era algo así como mi apartamento de soltero, al final estaba tan aburrido y solitario en él que dejé de venir.

Athena/Saori sonrió amablemente, vislumbrando que, sin importar la pregunta, el amor al final siempre era la respuesta. Tal vez tendría oportunidad de convencer a Zeus.

El camino comenzaba a elevarse cada vez más, y un tenue aroma a licor comenzó a invadirla; todo quedó claramente explicado al llegar al segundo templo demarcado con una copa.

-Athena, bienvenida!- gritó una voz sospechosamente _alegre_ desde la entrada del templo- no podía creerle a Hermes cuando dijo que vendrías, pero de todas formas organicé esta pequeña celebración en tu honor.

Athena frunció las cejas en desaprobación, al tiempo que contestaba:

-Estoy segura que estabas celebrando desde antes de saber de mi llegada, querido Dionisio

-jajajajaja, vaya que me has atrapado, pero ven únete, siempre he dicho que a tu vida le falta algo de alegría.

Athena/Saori pensó exasperada que si esto era una prueba, los dioses tendrían que esforzarse un poco más. Ninguna de ellas había sido o tenido deseos de ser una fiestera, y ciertamente el hedor a vino que percibía conforme se acercaba más al templo no la provocaba en lo absoluto… habría forma de dar algún rodeo? Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al ver entre los invitados de su medio hermano a sus caballeros, y entre ellos a Seiya.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó aireada

-Vaya, sólo parece que tus guerreros parecen tener algo más de ambiente que tú. En especial el Pegaso, ¿no crees?

Los alegres acordes de la guitarra se escuchaban en el salón, y muchas personas giraban alrededor de Seiya, él se veía alegre y muy cómodo, y por primera vez desde que comenzaron el viaje Saori sintió una punzada de tristeza. No se imaginaba en ambientes como ese acompañando a Seiya, quien sin duda tenía la capacidad de ser el alma de la fiesta.

Dionisio miraba a la joven con una sonrisa sarcástica y a la vez preocupada, sería una lástima que algo tan sencillo como las diferencias de carácter hicieran desistir a la humana que era el recipiente de Athena.

Entonces, los ojos de Seiya y Saori se cruzaron y algo en su interior se sacudió. Athena pudo leer en la mirada del joven el aburrimiento, el cansancio y las ganas de estar en un lugar más privado.

_Lección no.2: las apariencias engañan, en el fondo dos corazones enamorados son iguales. _Susurró Athena, mientras Saori comenzaba a recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en que habían compartido juntos, a solas o en grupo.

-Felicitaciones hermana, puedes continuar con tu camino- dijo Dionisio disolviendo la ilusión que imperaba en el templo.

Athena/Saori le miró con agradecimiento y algo de alegría, tal vez no estaría de más asistir a alguna de sus fiestas de vez en cuando. Dionisio no era tan mala persona, después de todo.

-Gracias, hermano- dijo Athena, agradeciendo también que el olor a licor se hubiera ido.

El paisaje cambiaba abruptamente al salir del templo de Dionisio. Un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella mientras seguía subiendo; frente a ella una oscura cueva se formaba, sin dejar ni siquiera un pequeño camino para rodearla, azufre y un vapor caluroso emanaban de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la diosa llamó a su armadura, que le respondió al momento, y se preparó para ingresar a la cueva, confiando en que hubiera una salida al otro lado.

El sonido del metal comenzó a resonar en las paredes, permitiéndole a Athena saber quién era el dueño de la morada; se alegró de tener su armadura consigo, tal vez le harían falta algunos arreglos.

-Athena! Bienvenida! He oído de Hermes que vendrías por aquí. ¿Alguna batalla en especial? ¿Me traes acaso algún diseño de un arma nueva? ¿O sólo las reparaciones de costumbre para la armadura?

Athena se inclinó levemente frente al cojo dios Hefestos; en su interior el mal presentimiento se había transformado en un recuerdo desagradable, y tenía que recurrir a toda su diplomacia para responderle al joven que le miraba intrigado.

-En realidad, Hefestos, estoy en camino de ver a mi **padre**- dijo, resaltando esto último para recordarle que después de todo era la hija preferida de Zeus- pero agradezco tu interés, en cuanto tenga esa arma nueva te la mostraré. Ahora, te agradezco si me concedes el paso a través de tu templo.

La sonrisa amable de Hefestos se torció inmediatamente, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Y por qué habría de concederte el paso, para qué vayas corriendo con Zeus y le pidas permiso para poder revolcarte con ese caballerito tuyo, después de que no quisiste hacerlo conmigo?

Una puntada de rabia y desagrado recorrió el cuerpo de Athena/Saori, mientras la Niké aparecía brillante en sus manos.

-No me obligues a recordar el pasado, Hefestos. Después de todo, el amor que decías sentir por mí se acabó muy pronto en cuanto conociste a Afrodita, quien debo recordarte, es tu mujer.

-jajajaja, Afrodita, ¿mi mujer? ¿Cómo es que dicen los humanos ahora? nosotros sólo tenemos una relación abierta, querida, si quieres podrías ser partícipe de ella- dijo Hefestos mientras se acercaba a tomarla por la barbilla.

En ese momento, el cosmos de Athena estalló con fuerza paralizando al dios.

-JAMÁS VUELVAS A TOCARME SI QUIERES SEGUIR CON VIDA! Ahora con tu permiso- dijo la diosa atravesando el taller del armero.

Apenas había caminado unos metros cuando Athena cayó al suelo, la armadura y la Niké abandonándole al ver que el peligro había pasado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desconsoladamente, mientras Saori veía compungida los recuerdos del intento de violación de la diosa. Esa primera vez había confiado en Hefestos, con quien compartía la afición por el diseño de armas, y de quien le agradaba ese carácter calmado, pero el joven dios le había malinterpretado por completo; desde entonces, ella jamás había logrado confiar de esa manera en un hombre.

_-Sólo en Pegaso- _susurró Saori.

-Exacto, sólo en Pegaso, y después de él, en mis caballeros.

El Pegaso había sido siempre muy cercano a Athena desde su nacimiento, y cuando se decidió que uno de sus caballeros estaría protegido por la constelación la diosa había estado mucho más tranquila.

-_Lo siento, pero supongo que no ayudará ver lo que está pasando en el siguiente templo_

La edificación estaba consagrada a las rosas, e intensos sonidos de gemidos salían de ella. Athena frunció el ceño, y comenzó a caminar, aún enojada, hacia su interior. En el centro del gran salón dos cuerpos sudorosos estaban entrelazados enzarzados en lo que parecía una gran batalla.

-POR AMOR DE ZEUS, ES QUE USTEDES SÓLO PUEDEN PENSAR EN SEXO!-gritó la diosa enojada.

Ares y Afrodita quedaron congelados en su sitio; el dios evidentemente molesto por la interrupción, y la diosa con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-Querida, ha pasado tanto tiempo, y ¿aún no has dejado de ser frígida?- dijo firmemente la diosa del Amor y la Belleza mientras se arreglaba su túnica.

-Evidentemente hay una razón por la cual el dios de la guerra apasionada soy yo y no tú, _hermanita- _contestó sarcástico Ares.

Athena sólo los miró indignada, como si no fuera suficiente con el reclamo de Hefestos, ahora tenía que aguantarse a estos copulando como conejos. Algo cambió en su expresión, que hizo que Afrodita le mirara preocupada:

-Ya veo, acabas de encontrarte con mi querido esposo, ¿cierto?

Athena sólo optó por retirarles la mirada, esperando ansiosa a que le permitieran pasar por el templo.

- Ay querida, ¿aún no lo has superado?

La diosa del amor le hizo una sigilosa señal a Ares para que se retirara, mientras se acercaba a la joven Athena/Saori, quien evidentemente no estaba dispuesta a discutir su vida privada frente al dios de la guerra.

-Hay algo que tienes que aprender, mi querida Athena, y es precisamente la razón por la que llamé a Ares a mis aposentos.

-¿CÓMO ASÍ? ACASO NO FUE COINCIDENCIA QUE LOS ENCONTRARA… EN ESAS!

-jajajaja, claro que no querida, Hermes ya había pasado por acá a avisarme que vendrías, también dejó entrever lo que te propones hacer con tu hermoso Pegaso, ¿así que al fin te decidiste a cabalgarlo?

-No seas burda, Afrodita. Eso es cosa de Saori y no mía, y ciertamente ninguna de las dos tiene pensado eso.

-Ah ¿no?

En ese momento el salón se disolvió en una ilusión, mientras Athena/Saori veía diferentes extractos de sus vidas pasadas y la actual, momentos en los cuales era extremadamente sensible al tacto de los jóvenes que arriesgarla su vida por salvarla, y finalmente el momento en el cual, contra todas las normas, Saori había decidido besar a Seiya, aquella vez en el precipicio.

Ambas sintieron el sonrojo en sus mejillas, a la vez que Afrodita terminaba con el torrente de imágenes.

-¿Lo ves, pequeña?- dijo la diosa con voz maternal- el sexo hace parte del amor, así lo quieras negar.

Athena le miró frunciendo el ceño, odiaba que la tratase como una niña pequeña.

-Ya sé que mi esposo fue un idiota- continuó Afrodita- y aunque no lo disculpo, igual en esa época era muy joven, pero créeme que así no es siempre. Ya ves que Ares y yo nos divertimos mucho juntos.

-Ugh, no me hagas recordarlo, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o no?

-Claro que sí, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Prométeme que vas a pensar todo aquel asunto del sexo.

-Que lo piense Saori, conmigo eso no tiene nada que ver.

Afrodita suspiró. Bueno, al menos era un comienzo.

-Puedes pasar, y para que veas que soy buena te haré otro favor y llamaré de nuevo a Ares para que puedas atravesar su templo sin problemas.

-Gracias, Afrodita. Que se diviertan.

-Por supuesto, querida.

Efectivamente saliendo del templo se encontró nuevamente con Ares, quien sólo le sonrió sarcástico.

-Buena suerte, _hermanita, _espero que todo esto haga que nuestro próximo encuentro sea más entretenido. Va a ser interesante ver en que te vas a convertir después que pruebes las mieles del amor.

El cosmo de Athena se encendió peligrosamente, al tiempo que miles de rocas comenzaban a elevarse. Ares sólo se rió, y continuó su camino hacia el templo de Afrodita.

-Por Zeus, así de fuerte es el sexo, que incluso deja pasar una lucha conmigo- murmuraba la diosa mientras atravesaba el templo de la guerra.

-Bueno, es que para Ares el sexo sólo significa una cosa: diversión, pero en realidad tiene mucho más trasfondo de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Sorprendida Athena/Saori vio como había llegado a un campo de trigo, parecía que estaba en la plenitud de la cosecha, y frente a ella se encontraban dos de sus tías.

-Demeter, Hestia- les saludó, haciendo una prolongada venia.

-Querida sobrina, que bueno es tenerte por aquí- contestó la diosa del hogar.

-Como te decía, Athena, para nuestros queridos Ares y Afrodita el sexo es sólo diversión, sin embargo para nosotras es algo mucho más serio. Encierra el milagro de la fecundación, como puedes verlo en este hermoso campo. Sin el sexo, jamás podríamos recoger la cosecha.

-Además- continuo Hestia- al ser la base de la fecundación, es también la base de la creación de la familia, algo que también debes tener en cuenta.

-Así que, en resumen, a ustedes también les parece que debería dejar de ser virgen.

-Claro que no, pequeña, ni que te oiga tu padre, esto no tiene que ver contigo, tiene que ver con ella.

Nuevamente asombrada, Athena vio como Saori yacía en medio del campo de trigo, observando embelesada las semillas floreciendo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Ya en estas alturas del proceso, sus conciencias no pueden seguir unidas Athena, ya que sus caminos son diferentes y cada uno tiene su propio resultado. Al llegar con Zeus, cada una tendrá que defender su propia causa.

-¿Mi propia causa? Pero si yo sólo estoy haciendo esto por ella- contestó la diosa.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero continúa con el camino sobrina, y no olvides lo que has escuchado.

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a andar nuevamente, sumidas cada una en sus pensamientos.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Saori.

-Así es- confirmó Athena.

Viéndolas desde lejos, parecerían hermanas gemelas, ambas con la misma figura, el mismo cabello largo, pero de cerca las diferenciaban el color del mismo, y los ojos.

-Tan iguales como podrían serlo dos gotas de agua- susurró una voz femenina

-Pero tan diferentes como el día y la noche- afirmó una voz masculina.

Athena y Saori observaron como el camino se bifurcaba frente a dos templos gemelos.

-Artemisa- dijo Saori.

-Apolo- dijo Athena

-Bienvenidas jóvenes- comenzó el dios del sol- hasta aquí pueden recorrer el camino juntas.

-Cada una tiene diferentes lecciones que aprender- continuó la diosa de la luna- pero volverán a encontrarse en el templo de Zeus.

-¿Y quién debe seguir con cada quién? – preguntó Saori.

-Eso sólo pueden decidirlo ustedes- contestaron los gemelos.

Saori y Athena se miraron fijamente, tomando una decisión.

-No te preocupes, nada malo te pasará- le dijo la diosa, confiada, mirando al dios del sol.

-Lo sé, nos volveremos a encontrar en la cima- contestó la humana, tomando el camino a la derecha para ingresar al templo de la luna.

El templo del sol hacía honor a su nombre, brillaba con la calidez del día, irradiando rayos dorados. Complacido, Apolo asintió al ver pasar a su hermana por sus aposentos.

-Bienvenida al templo del conocimiento, Athena, espero que encuentres útil tu visita.

Athena le miró intrigada, sólo había escogido el templo de Apolo, porque no quería recibir más charlas sobre sexo y familia, lo que seguramente obtendría de Artemisa, guardiana además del parto y la virginidad. Siguió mirando curiosa la enorme cantidad de libros con que contaba el dios del Sol; entre ellos, un pequeño volumen violeta llamó su atención, a tal punto que lo tomó sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Apolo sonrió. Realmente esperaba que la orgullosa Athena pudiera aprender algo de toda su experiencia. Las últimas encarnaciones habían sido muy aburridas, y las historias habían comenzado a repetirse. Ya era hora de un nuevo aprendizaje.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de la luna, Saori intentaba descifrar una serie de imágenes en las puertas.

-La luna es el perfecto ejemplo de lo femenino, Saori, y por siglos sus cambios han influenciado la vida de muchas mujeres. Ahora es tu turno, de ti depende escoger la puerta correcta.

-¿Y cómo sabré cuál es la correcta?

-Depende de ti, del camino que quieras recorrer.

Saori miró pensativa las pinturas, la primera de ellas mostraba una joven que corría alegre por un bosque rodeada de animales, _Artemisa, la cazadora, _pensó, dando las gracias porque Mitsumasa se había encargado de llenarla de información sobre mitología griega; la siguiente mostraba una hermosa mujer de calmo semblante, _Selene, la luna llena_; y finalmente una anciana hechicera llena del conocimiento del mundo, _Hécate. _

**-**Cada una de las mujeres tiene el potencial para ser una de ellas, depende de ti saber escoger.

Saori comenzó a sentir una angustia en su interior; esto no se trataba sólo de escoger una puerta, era también un camino de vida. Estaba haciendo esto para poder estar con Seiya, pero sin duda, no quería que él se convirtiera en el centro de su vida. El egoísmo que latía escondido en ella desde el templo de Hermes se revolvió, la sensación de libertad de la cazadora le atraía, pero no quería renunciar a la plenitud, ni al conocimiento.

-Athena, ¿qué harías tú?- pensó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la diosa pudiera escucharla.

-"La libertad por encima de todo"- pensaba la diosa en esos momentos- esa había sido su premisa desde su nacimiento, la libertad, la independencia y el poder. Y se había mantenido constante a lo largo de sus encarnaciones. Pícaro Apolo, seguramente sabía que ese libro iba a llamar la atención, y cómo no hacerlo si era la historia de su vida. Entonces, sintió un llamado en su cabeza. Saori la necesitaba.

-No puedes ayudarla- le dijo Apolo- es su vida y su decisión. Y también es la tuya. Dime Athena, ¿seguirás con el mismo camino repetitivo que has llevado hasta ahora?

La diosa suspiró derrotada. ¿Acaso había tenido que pasar por todo esto para darse cuenta que debía hacer cambios en su vida? Al menos las 5 últimas encarnaciones habían sido iguales, despierta, pelea con Ares, pelea con Poseidón, pelea con Hades y duerme. Y en el camino miles de vidas humanas, esas que ella había jurado proteger, quedaban arruinadas.

-Creo que es hora de evolucionar, hermano.

Apolo sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces, puedes continuar tu camino, Athena, sólo una parada te falta antes de llegar con Zeus.

_Lección no. 3 las circunstancias cambian y tú cambias también. _

-O como diría Einstein, no puedes resolver un problema en el mismo estado mental que tenías cuando lo creaste.

En verdad ella había seguido actuando de la misma manera con todos, durante cada una de sus encarnaciones, pero ahora gracias al cambio que había significado el amor de Seiya y Saori, ella se daba cuenta que debía cambiar también. No era posible seguir viniendo al mundo humano que cada vez era más antiguo con la misma mentalidad que tenía en la Antigua Grecia.

Realmente esperaba que Saori, pudiera aprender lo que Artemisa tenía para ella, pensó, mientras salía del templo del Sol. Efectivamente, sólo un templo faltaba, y desde allí ya podía ver los aposentos de Zeus; sin embargo, al acercarse a la siguiente parada unas plumas de pavo real le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

No podía ser posible.

-Hera

La diosa del matrimonio sonrió sarcástica.

-Bienvenida, _mi queridísima _Athena, ¿vas a ver a papi?

La diosa de la guerra inteligente suspiró; claro, no había forma de que el final pudiera ser fácil. Resignada, le hizo una inclinación a la esposa de Zeus, esperando por sus siguientes palabras.

Al otro lado del camino, Saori esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta, la presencia de un hermoso templo azul vino a confirmarle que así era, ya que al otro lado alcanzaba a divisar lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el hogar de Zeus. Avanzó cautelosa a través de esta última estación, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse con una figura conocida.

-Julián?

-Prefiero Poseidón, pequeña Saori, que gusto encontrarte de nuevo.

La joven le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante; por alguna razón esta situación le recordaba a la que Athena había experimentado con Hefestos, sólo que en esta ocasión estaba ella sola, y no tendría ninguna oportunidad si el dios intentaba algo.

-No tengas miedo, pequeña Saori, que recuerde nunca he intentado hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Poseidón?

-Hacerte una última oferta: únete a mí Saori, juntos tendremos el control económico del planeta, y ahora que ya no estás con Athena, contarás con mi protección divina.

-Lo siento, no puedo, ya he tomado mi decisión.

-¿Me desprecias por un simple caballero de bronce?

-Lo que él es o lo que seas tú no tiene nada que ver. Más allá de mi corazón, es mi destino lo que le pertenece, no a ti- le dijo con firmeza.

Los ojos de Poseidon relampaguearon peligrosamente al acercarse a la joven, tomándola con fuerza por una de sus muñecas mientras con la otra le atraía por la barbilla.

-POSEIDÓN DETENTE!

Una potente voz resonó en todo el templo, a la vez que un rayo iluminaba las instalaciones, dejando ver la figura del rey de los dioses.

-HERMANO, NO TE ENTROMETAS, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE ESTA MORTAL!

-PERO YO SÍ, ES **MI** RECIPIENTE!

Poseidón miró con sorpresa como Athena entraba en su templo, y tras ella Hera.

-HERMANA! SE SUPONÍA QUE TENÍAS QUE INTERRUMPIRLA.

-Pues verás, Poseidón, Athena y yo estuvimos hablando, y encontramos algunos hechos extraños sobre cosas que has dicho y hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar, _tío._

Impotente ante el enojo de 3 Olímpicos, Poseidón soltó a Saori y se retiró tras presentar excusas. Malditos sean todos los otros dioses, ahora había perdido a una de sus aliadas más importantes. Tendría que replantear su estrategia para la próxima guerra.

-Muy bien jóvenes, han llegado al final del camino y han recorrido muchas pruebas para llegar hasta mí, ¿cuál es su petición?

Saori y Athena se miraron sonrientes, lo habían logrado juntas y por separado, y ahora podían alcanzar sus logros.

-Nuestro deseo es…

Zeus miró a su hija sonriente, le asombraba ver lo mucho que había cambiado y se alegraba de poder concederle su deseo. Definitivamente la próxima encarnación iba a ser muy interesante.

Saori le sonrió también a Athena, susurrándole un _gracias_ con todo su corazón, justo antes de sentir como era enviada de nuevo a la Tierra.

-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(

"_El amor de Athena es nuestra máxima esperanza" _

Las palabras venían a la mente de Seiya una y otra vez, no podía recordar dónde o cuándo las había oído, sólo sabía que era lo más cierto que alguien podría haber dicho nunca.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde ese momento en que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Saori, y el mismo número de días que ella llevaba sabiéndolo y evitándolo.

Después de ese abrazo que para él había durado eternidades, ella se había separado, y sin mirarlo siquiera le había pedido que la dejara sola.

Y solos habían estado desde entonces… 15 días exactos, el mayor tiempo que habían estado separados desde que él había regresado de Grecia con la armadura de Pegaso… 2 semanas de soledad que lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Buenos días

Los caballeros de bronce giraron sorprendidos al verla llegar al comedor, habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que Saori había compartido el desayuno con ellos, y si bien había sido inusual, no lo era más que la ansiedad con la que Seiya había mirado su asiento cada uno de esos días, esperando y anticipando su llegada.

-Buenos días – dijo Shiryu, siendo el primero en romper el ambiente de sorpresa que imperaba en el comedor, y dirigiendo una discreta mirada a sus compañeros.

Hyoga fue el segundo en salir del asombro, aprovechando para mirar con más detenimiento a su amiga, había cierto brillo en sus ojos y cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas que no habían estado allí hace 15 días.

-Buenos días Saori, debo decir que te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy- dijo el Cisne, con su galantería habitual.

Los hermosos ojos grises de la joven le devolvieron la mirada, congelándolo en su sitio mientras le decía "_Muchas gracias Hyoga, es muy amable de tu parte" ´_ con una amplia sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que Saori respondía a uno de los galanteos del Cisne con algo diferente a una mirada reprobatoria o al gesto de oídos sordos, y todos los caballeros de Bronce se dieron cuenta, al igual que notaban que lo que decía el Cisne era cierto, la joven se veía especialmente hermosa el día de hoy.

-Tuviste un buen viaje, Saori? - preguntó Shun

-¿Viaje? ¿Estabas de viaje? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

La explosiva respuesta del Pegaso los dejó a todos sin habla por un momento ocasionando que cada uno de los jóvenes empezara a atar algunos cabos sueltos, y para cuando Saori respondió "_porque no estabas en casa cuando tuve que salir"_ ya todos se habían dado cuenta que algo había sucedido entre esos dos.

-¿Y cómo está todo en el Santuario? – preguntó nuevamente Shun, mientras otro explosivo comentario _estabas en el Santuario?_ quedaba en la punta de la lengua de Seiya, y sólo porque un oportuno codazo de Shiryu hizo el milagro de dejarlo quieto en su silla.

El Pegaso miró inquieto a su amigo, quien a través de su mirada serena le hizo entender que estaba siendo demasiado evidente delante de todos.

El desayuno transcurrió en una tensa calma; los caballeros no podían explicar el por qué pero en el ambiente se sentía una mezcla muy extraña de alegría y culpa que estaba mareándolos, y a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones de ayudar a Seiya y Saori con lo que fuera que les hubiera ocurrido, tuvieron que salir casi corriendo del comedor, sin esperar siquiera al postre.

Saori suspiró con la cabeza baja mientras terminaba sus alimentos; jamás habría creído que la fuerza de sus sentimientos podría causar tantos problemas, entonces, sintió como las emociones que bullían en su interior comenzaban a calmarse. Un pequeño sobresalto la alcanzó, al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre la suya, y al levantar la vista se encontró con los castaños ojos del Pegaso, que la miraban con inquietud, pero también con alegría.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar – le dijo el joven, a lo que ella asintió, dejándose conducir hacia la terraza, donde se encontraban dos de las doncellas de la mansión.

-Por favor déjennos a solas – les pidió la joven, con lo que las jóvenes se apresuraron a servirles el té y retirarse.

La vista desde la terraza era soberbia, gran parte de la majestuosidad de las tierras de la Mansión Kido podía verse desde allí, a lo lejos el bosque, más acá el invernadero, y justo bajo sus pies los hermosos rosales, que nada tenían que envidiarle a los del caballero de Piscis.

Heredera y caballero estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando del té y la vista, hasta que la impaciencia natural del Pegaso interrumpió el momento:

-¿Y bien?

-¿Por dónde quieres que comience?

-¿Qué tal si lo haces por el principio?

-Bueno, entonces prepárate, esta historia tiene varios millones de años de duración.

Los ojos café le devolvieron la mirada con interés, mientras su dueño se acomodaba en la butaca.

Saori suspiró nuevamente, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-En realidad no estuve mucho tiempo en el Santuario, pero sí viajé a Grecia…

El sol se encontraba casi en la mitad de su recorrido, la charla había demorado unas cuantas horas, y Saori estaba realmente cansada, revivir todos esos momentos había sido más agotador de lo que había pensado. Se sorprendió al notar que Seiya ya no estaba frente a ella sino a su lado; había sentido la firmeza de su agarre en los momentos más fuertes, su indignación al escuchar sobre Hefestos y Poseidón y ahora se encontraba apoyada en su hombro, mientras él con su otra mano rodeaba su cintura.

El abrazo se hizo aún más fuerte en el momento en que ella dejó de hablar y ella pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba antes de comentar:

-¿Quiere decir que ella ya no nos acompañará?

-Sólo en caso de guerra, ¿por qué? – sintiéndose nerviosa nuevamente, y, ¿si a quien Seiya quería era a Athena?

-Porque entonces ahora puedo hacer esto- respondió él, inclinándose para besarla.

La joven respondió con entusiasmo, mientras desde el Olimpo Athena los observaba sonriente, a este paso esos dos chicos iban a terminar convenciéndola que enamorarse no era tan malo, pensó mientras se dirigía lentamente a sus aposentos a descansar hasta la siguiente encarnación.

O tal vez sólo estaba convirtiéndose en una "anciana" romántica… pensó, justo antes que sus ojos se cerraran por última vez en muchos años.

FIN

Terminado el 19 de enero de 2012.

Publicado el 31 de enero de 2012.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Desde que escribí "Seinto no Ai" había pensado en su secuela, el amor desde la perspectiva de Athena; empecé a escribirla el 17 de octubre de 2011 (según lo que me dice la fecha de creación del documento de Word), eso daría poco más de 3 meses para terminar de escribirla, y 15 días más para editarla; podría echarle la culpa a la falta de historias con fondo inspirador (en esta época donde todo es Moe) o a la falta de tiempo, pero la verdad es que la escritura ya no es lo mismo para mí; a veces es como si no tuviera nada que decir, hasta que de pronto se enciende una neuronita con alguna idea, y aún cuando eso pasa, no siempre encuentro el tiempo para desarrollarla. Sin embargo, uno de mis propósitos de este año nuevo es estimular esas neuronas de escritora, porque como se habrán dado cuenta lo que no se usa se oxida.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, no sé en qué momento se transformó de una historia corta sobre los sentimientos de Athena, en todo un viaje de descubrimiento; Seiya y Saori siguen siendo mi pareja favorita, y de alguna manera siempre haré que terminen juntos.

Umm estoy tan oxidada que hasta se me dificultan las notas de autor. Tengo otra historia en la cabeza, su título hasta el momento es "Matrimonio por conveniencia", ya tengo la trama y estoy organizando el inicio-nudo y desenlace para sentarme a escribirla, será de pocos capítulos, creo. Espero que la puedan conocer en febrero. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
